Medicine Movie Transcript
Movie title reads, "Medicine, with Annie and Moby." Annie, a young girl, and her robot friend, Moby, are in their classroom. Moby is lying on his side on a sofa. His face is green. He has an ice bag on his head and a thermometer in his mouth. ANNIE: Are you O.K., Moby? MOBY: Beep. Moby’s beep is weak and low. ANNIE: You’re sick? Maybe you need to go to the doctor’s! MOBY: Beep! Moby sits up quickly and shakes his head. ANNIE: But medicine might make you feel better! Hmm...What is medicine? Annie's notebook reads: What is medicine? MOBY: Beep. Moby is sitting on an examination table in a doctor’s office. He still looks ill. He opens his mouth. A doctor puts a tongue depressor in Moby’s mouth. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Medicine is a drug that can help you get better when you’re sick. Text reads, medicine: a drug that can help you get better when you’re sick. MOBY: Beep! Beep! Moby sneezes into a tissue. ANNIE: Doctors give you a prescription for a medicine. The doctor hands Moby a piece of paper. MOBY: Beep? Moby shows Annie the piece of paper. The paper lists Moby as a patient. It says Moby should get “robot pills.” MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: A prescription is a note from the doctor that recommends a kind of medicine. You take the prescription to a pharmacist, who measures the right amount of medicine. Moby is at a drug store. He hands his prescription to a pharmacist. The pharmacist measures pills into a pill bottle. ANNIE: Hmm...but sometimes you get medicine when you’re not sick. Like last year my doctor gave me a shot so I wouldn’t get the measles. An image appears of a photograph. The photograph shows a doctor giving Annie a shot. ANNIE: It’s called a vacc- vacc- MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Right, vaccine! I hate getting shots, but I know they help me from getting really sick in the future. Hmm...What are other ways to take medicine? Annie's notebook reads: What are other ways to take medicine? ANNIE: Medicines look pretty different. A doctor opens a medicine cabinet. The medicines are in different kinds of containers. ANNIE: They can be tablets or pills that you swallow whole, or a syrup that you drink. Images appear of pills, tablets, pill bottles, and syrup poured from a bottle into a spoon. ANNIE: Mia has an asthma inhaler that she sprays into her lungs. An image appears of an asthma inhaler. ANNIE: When I get a cut or an insect bite, Grandpop puts an ointment on it. An image appears of a tube of ointment. ANNIE: I use eye drops and ear drops when my ears and eyes feel itchy and sore. Images appear of a bottle of eye drops and a bottle of ear drops. ANNIE: One of the kids in my class has diabetes and gives herself shots. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: The shots keep her from getting sick, and she knows how to give herself shots safely. An image appears of a young girl injecting herself. ANNIE: Hmm...How do you use medicine safely? Annie's notebook reads: How do you use medicine safely? ANNIE: The most important part of taking medicine is following directions. The doctor gives Moby a bottle of pills. The doctor explains to Moby how to take them. ANNIE: The directions tell you the dosage, which is how much medicine to take and how often to take it. And they might tell you to take the medicine with food, or keep it in the refrigerator. Or you might need to stay out of the sun. An image appears of a bottle of syrup and two spoons. Another image appears of a bottle of pills and a sandwich. Then an image appears of a refrigerator. Another image appears of the sun. A large red “X” appears over the sun. ANNIE: You can ask your pharmacist to be sure, and make sure the pharmacist knows all the medicines you’re taking. Moby shows the pharmacist a bottle of medicine he is taking. ANNIE: You should always take medicines on time, so they keep working. Moby’s chest opens up. There is a cuckoo clock inside. The clock says that it is two o’clock. The cuckoo bird comes out and cuckoos. ANNIE: And it’s important to finish all the medicine you’re prescribed. Moby holds a spoon. The doctor pours syrup into the spoon. Moby takes and swallows it. ANNIE: Ah-choo! MOBY: Beep. Moby hands his medicine to Annie. Annie pushes the medicine away. ANNIE: No, Moby, you should never give your medicine to someone else. Medicine that helps one person might make someone else really sick. What should you do if your medicine doesn’t work? Annie's notebook reads: What should you do if your medicine does not work? ANNIE: Some medicines make you feel better right away, and others take longer to work. Moby takes his pills and washes them down with a glass of water. ANNIE: Medicines can also have side effects. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: Those are icky feelings that come from taking the medicine, like dizziness or an upset stomach. Moby holds his head and his stomach. He weaves and wobbles and sits on the floor by the classroom sofa. ANNIE: If you feel worse after taking a medicine, you should tell a grownup. MOBY: Beep. Moby goes to the teacher. The teacher feels Moby’s forehead. ANNIE: How are you feeling now, Moby? Moby? She looks around. Moby is lying on the floor. He is wrapped in a blanket. He is shaking. Annie walks over to him. ANNIE: Good idea, Moby. Getting plenty of rest is good medicine! MOBY: Beep. Moby covers his face with the blanket. Category:Transcripts